


Dhar's Rehabilitation

by SAWF



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Mindbreak, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, self-hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The inner recesses of Ajna's mind house her allies as she embarks on her journey to save the world. Some of them, however, need to understand who is in charge.
Relationships: Razmi/Dhar (Indivisible)





	Dhar's Rehabilitation

Inside the recesses of Ajna’s mind, inside the Inner Realm, the numerous Incarnations she had met and absorbed into her were housed. Each were granted their own abode to which they could call their own, and many felt the seclusion to be a welcoming atmosphere compared to the war-torn hellscape Ajna had saved them from. Many of the Incarnations saw Ajna as a beacon of change, a shepard that would help lead the kingdom to a new age of prosperity.

And yet there were those that were not so accepting of their new life.

“I will respect your wishes in choosing to reorganize your party for this next mission,” The reclusive shaman, Razmi, said in a low tone. “But I do not see why you would want Dhar of all people to accompany you.”

Beside her was Ajna, the spritely tomboy whose goal was to overthrow the warlords who destroyed her village. The powers she developed after she set out on her journey proved to be much more useful than anyone could anticipate, especially herself.

“This next mission’s gonna involve infiltrating a fort run by those guys he used to work for. I figured he’d have some basic understanding of what their defenses are.” Despite her Buddhist-esque background, her father taught her from a young age how to defend herself, and how to prepare when approaching a difficult situation. “I know he’s not my ‘biggest fan,’ but I figured some fresh air will do him some good, you know? Instead of being cooped up inside my head forever?”

Razmi glared at her, but continued to walk along alongside her. “I suppose. Is this why you chose to bring me along? You wish to be rid of me?” Her pitch reflected no sense of hurt or accusations, but Ajna couldn’t help be look concerned, unable to discern if she was replying sarcastically or not.

“W-What? No! I mean, you’ve been out here since the beginning! I figured you’d…you know, want some time off or something like that?” The two stopped their movement; it seemed as if Razmi was about to say something, but she simply waved her hand, minding the tiger pelt hanging off her shoulders.

“It has been quite a while, hasn’t it?” The shaman thought out loud, peering off into the expansive abyss above them. The Inner Realm was composed of various cottages and temples tucked away between trees and stone all residing on top of a floating island. Surrounding it was the vast reaches of Ajna’s conscious; countless stars and planets sprinkled the black, hinting at what else could be hidden away. “Perhaps a bit of time away from the action could do me some good. I haven’t been catching up with my meditation in so long. The spirits have been saying some nasty things about me that I’ve been meaning to address for quite a while.”

“Uhh…yeah…”

Walking past the houses, nameplates were embedded on each door to tell who resided there. Passing the other Incarnations they had encountered in their travels, they didn’t stop until they reached the house they were looking for.

A lofty cabin constructed of red oak stood proudly atop a hillside. On its door, engraved into the heartwood in bold font, it clearly announced whose house it was: “DHAR”

“So…this should be fun…” Ajna mumbled worriedly.

“Shall we knock?” Razmi crept up from behind, raising up her knuckle in preparation.

“I mean, it’s my head, right? I should be able to just walk in, I figure.” Ajna replied, grabbing the gilded doorknob and letting themselves in.

“That sounds rather rude for a landlord, but whatever.”

Immediately, the two were introduced to a peculiar scene. Ajna had to strain her eyes to adjust to the indoor darkness while Razmi strode past, seemingly not minding it. No candles or torches were lit, forcing the shaman to raise her lantern in order for the pair to see. Looking around, nothing seemed amiss, but the lack of a resident was certainly concerning.

“Where the heck is he? It’s not like him to just up and leave.” Ajna started, resting her hands on her hips, trying not to stub her toes against the furniture scattered around. “Could he have gone out for a wal-?” Razmi immediately raised a finger, cutting her off before she could finish the thought.

“Shush, you hear that?” Razmi let her voice fall off in order to allow her companion to pick up the faint sound of laughter, followed by intermittent grunting.

“What…what is that?” Ajna asked, lowering her voice.

“It’s coming from the back.” The shaman replied dryly, ushering the girl to follow. Reaching the back of the living room, a hallway led towards another room tucked into the corner, hidden away by a drape, with a phantom light peeking out from underneath. The closer they crept, the louder the haughty laughter became, and the more desperate the grunts were. “In there…” Razmi pointed, steering Ajna to take the lead and investigate. Heading down the hallway, the fighter was becoming anxious. Reflexively squaring her shoulders, she grabbed hold of the curtain and tossed it aside.

“Dha-!?” Illuminated by the warming glow of candles hanging on the walls, the man they were looking for was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. His face was contorted into a fatigued vexation, and his pants were at his ankles. Bizarrely, standing in front of him was Thorani, her back to the door the other two women had just entered. Despite their intrusion, she seemed to not notice their existance.

Ajna stood dumbfounded; a quivering hand caught her mouth before she could manage to choke out a response. From where she was standing, she could only see Thorani towering over the dark-skinned male, her foot pushing against his erection, swollen with blood. Ajna’s legs began to shake erratically, unable to look away as the celestial slid her toes along his length. Turning her head, Thorani reacted calmly to their presence, as if nothing aloof was going on.

“Ajna! Razmi! So nice of you to join us!” Her words were delicate and sweet, a siren’s call. Hearing the acknowledgment of the two intruders, Dhar quickly turned his head away from the doorward, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. Thorani took his chin into her hands and returned his attention to her. “Oh don’t be like that, dear. They’re guests, after all!”

“Guh-! Go to hell, you wench!” He spat out through clenched teeth. Thorani’s smile remained unwavering as she let her hand drop, hovering over his stiffened mass. One pump was all it took to cause a pent up moan to erupt from his throat. His white hair was damp from sweat and matted to his brow, a sorry sight to behold indeed. Seeing her actions work so effectively, Thorani giggled and turned on her heel, fully addressing the other two women.

“My apologies, I would’ve cleaned up had I known there’d be company!” She beamed, interlocking her fingers. “Oh you two must’ve been so worried! Would you like me to make some tea?” Ajna’s chest heaved the longer she gawked. Despite her outgoing personality, she felt awkwardly out of place, a stranger in her own mind.

“I would actually love some tea.” Razmi interjected, before Ajna suddenly found life in her voice.

“What…what are you doing?!” The tomboy stammered, “How…why?!” Thorani’s smile only widened as she spun gracefully towards the man bound to the chair. Rage filled his eyes, but his body could only thrash against the clamps that held his arms and legs down.

“Well, let’s seeee…” Bringing a finger to her purple-colored lips, she laid her eyes on her prisoner. “I know how much of a troublemaker he’s been to you Ajna, so I figured I’d invite him over to see if he just needed to talk. One thing led to another and well…” She chuckled evilly, a stark difference from her previous visage. “You can see how well that turned out.”

Dhar grunted in defiance, throwing his head forward, but the iron ring holding his neck down held fast, rendering his efforts to free himself as useless.

“A feisty one, he is!” Thorani threw in, laying her hands on his shoulders, letting her mind wonder. “Such a colorful vocabulary…”Circling around, she bent over in front of him, displaying the thick line of cleavage that disappeared into her garment. “He’s got quite the opinion of us girls, too! What were you just saying earlier, dearie? How us girls have no place on the battlefield? That we’re just getting in the ‘real soldiers’’ way?” The last few syllables hissed through her teeth, obviously elucidating her displeasure. She reached out and gripped Dhar’s still-erect cock, her eyes narrowing as he winced under her touch once again. Thorani’s account spurred valor back into Ajna’s body as she cocked her brow.

“Wait…he said what?!” Storming ahead, Thorani cleared the way so that she could bring her eyes to his level. “You got something to say to me, Jack?” Dhar seethed, using all of his strength to break his shackles. Unfortunately, despite his efforts, despite his flexing and shaking, he was just as stuck as he was before.

“I’ve got nothing to say to a common harlot like you!” The man choked; a vein in his forehead pounding. “Don’t think just because you’ve imprisoned me that I’ll follow anything you’ve got to say! You were nothing before I blessed your village with my presence, and you’re nothing still!”

Immediately, Ajna’s hands went for the man’s testicles, gripping them tightly in her hand. The air out of his lungs was stolen as she tugged on them hard, turning his expression into pain bewilderment.

“You know, it’s pieces of filth like you that…” The girl cut herself off as a peculiar sensation hit her hand. Looking down where she had a grip on his jewels, a steady stream of precum had dribble down from the swollen head of his prick, down his shaft, and lazily dribbled over her knuckles. Quickly she reeled back, her cheeks burning in confusion and embarrassment. “Wh-wha-what the hell is this!?” The girl tried to fling the clear fluid off before Thorani gently caught ahold of her, slipping her fingers in between hers.

“Marvelous, isn’t it? Despite all his bickering and yelling, he’s still this hard!” Thorani wasn’t known for her physical strength, but Ajna’s apprehensiveness made it easy to move her around. Spinning Ajna around, the two now faced each other. Thorani took up her companion’s friend, admiring the streak of pre making part of her hand shine. “He’s a masochist if I’ve ever seen one. And I’m sure he would just love your attention right now.”

The pupils in Ajna’s eyes narrowed in anxiety. She obviously knew what these kinds of acts were, but to do it in such a setting, in front of all these people, it made her heart race. And the insides of her thighs tingle. Thorani brought her hand up to her succulent lips and let her tongue lap up the remaining fluid, watching the girl’s mouth part to say something, but nothing came out.

“Go ahead, Ajna. The soldier’s spoke his mind, I think it’s time for the leader to show her subordinates what happens when they cross her…” Giving her an encouraging slap on the rear, Ajna jumped forward, standing rigid in front of this bitter man. He glared at her angrily, as if daring her to continue where the other woman left off. Between his legs, his cock stared straight up, yearning for even more attention. The heat in Ajna’s chest escalated, as well as between her legs. Hesitantly, she drew a hand to judge his reaction; a low growl emanating from his throat was enough of an answer for her.

“Hmph, fine.” She stated flatly, untying her skirt and letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. “If you’re going to act like an animal,” Using her prayer beads, she tied her hair up into a bun and furrowed her brow. “Then I’m going to treat you like one.” Now in just her top and spats, she turned around, letting Dhar face her rear. “You always pissed me off anyway.” Lowering herself into Dhar’s lap, the man groaned as her rear slipped along his crotch. The sweat that had slid down his torso and thighs helped exaggerate her movements as her cheeks glided effortlessly over his cock, causing it to ooze even more precum. “Always talking down to others, like you’re so great at everything…” She mumbled aloud, hurrying her movements.

Dhar’s hot panting hit the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to run along her arms and her back to arch. Before long, the amount of precum beading at the head became too much and began to run down his stiffened rod, smearing along her cheeks as her butt continued to grind against him. Feeling the substance coating her rear, the girl stood up slightly, bending over to see exactly how much she had coerced out of him.

“You’re disgusting…” She spat bitterly. “And now I’m wet…” She kept the last thought to herself, not wanting to admit how long it had been since she had last taken care of herself. Always on the road, amidst the company of others, or meditating, it was enough of a chore to sleep let alone get off. Settling back down, she slipped his swollen meat between her thighs this time, eyeing the head as it peaked out from between her thighs. The heat radiating from it matched her own; producing even more sweat to bead down her dark skin.

Grabbing Dhar’s wrists for leverage, Ajna began to slip his cock throw her legs, feeling the head rub up against her womanhood sent shivers up her spine as she continued. Her hips rocked in time with her labored breaths, gyrating with more effort and passion than when it was just her rear. Thorani, seeing the younger girl getting more into it, licked her lips sensually.

“There we go, dear.” She bent an arm under her chest and held her head in the other, leaning up against the wall as the spectacle continued. “Boys are so quick in fulfilling their own needs first, especially in war.” Ajna closed her eyes and bit her lip as her breath grew taut, signaling she was getting close to the edge.

His swollen head throbbed every time her thighs clapped down onto his, right over her unsheathed clit. Even through her leggings she could feel his pulse, his rigidness. Being in this kind of position, so in control of another person, it made her body hotter than anything she had experienced before. Her hips unconsciously picked up speed and a pent up moan slipped past her lips, but she was already past the point of caring. It was her mind, she made the rules. This man thought he could play by his own, that he could treat her as less than him, but all of his spite and contempt meant nothing right now; trapped underneath her, reduced to a toy to pleasure herself - a mere fucktoy. The thoughts swirled about in Ajna’s head, and the slamming of her ass onto him reached a feverish pace. Doing such a thing to a person like this, dominating another human, Ajna couldn’t discern why, but the overwhelming pressure in her loins was enough to continue until she couldn’t control it anymore.

With one last thrust, Ajna’s mouth fell open and a lustful cry filled the house with her passion. One eye shot open while the other could only flutter as her orgasm shot through her body, filling her head with a numbing warmth the likes she had never felt before. Her thighs locked, grinding the head of his cock against her snatch until she became too sensitive. The cloth became soaked with her juices, sticking to her decadent skin, showcasing her slit. As her orgasm began to wind down, Ajna fell backwards against the man, ignoring his pained moans, opting to let the soothing afterglow lull her into a sound sleep. It was only when she heard amused fits of laughter did the haze begin to clear.

“Well would you look at that!” Thorani acclaimed, cupping her chin in her palms, her eyes marveling Ajna’s sweat-laden body. The tomboy suddenly remembered where she was and haphazardly got to her feet. Still recovering from her blissful ecstasy, she nearly fell over before Thorani caught her, smiling warmly. “Was a bit more than you expected, hmm?”

Ajna huffed and laughed sheepily, wiping her brow off on her sleeve, “It’s…it’s uh, been a while since…I uh, I’ve taken care of myself…” The rosy tiny in her cheeks intensified once again.

“Oh, my dear, do not feel ashamed for enjoying yourself!” The taller woman said, holding Ajna’s head up to make eye contact with her. “You of all people certainly deserve to be rewarded for your efforts every once in a while!”

“Heh…heh…thanks…” Ajna reluctantly accepted Thorani’s praise. Grabbing her skirt, she began to slip her legs back into it, noting she’d require a shower after this next mission was taken care of. Looking back to Dhar, her eyes widened to see his still rigid member staring up at the ceiling. “Whoa! Hold on, how is this guy still not finished?!” Thorani giggled at her sudden shift in the subject. Running her fingers through her hair, she coated them in an ominous liquid that glowed faintly in the dim light.

“Oh, it was just a little something I whipped up in my younger days – prevents the male from achieving an orgasm! Very nice for when you want to enjoy yourself.” Her eyes took a more mischievous look as she narrowed them towards the male. “For the man though…he can ride on the edge of bliss for eternity, until they can’t take it anymore.” Ajna’s face shifted from confusion to bewilderment before Dhar audibly seethed, once again testing the strength of the cuffs that held him to the chair.

“You women couldn’t arouse a virgin priest without your dirty tricks! Even with your magic, you’re nothing but a bunch of loose whores!” He smirked, leering at the two females in front of him. “You think this is the first time I’ve endured torture? Hah! Just you wait until I break free of these bonds, and there won’t be enough magic in the world to save your asses from me!” Ajna’s eye twitched and she turned to say something before a hand seized her shoulder, urging her to stop.

“You consider the art of magic to be ‘dirty tricks?’” It was Razmi. Throughout the entire ordeal she had been quietly watching over the scene, until now. Her calm tone was cradled by the gentle flickering of the candles. “’A bunch of loose whores?’” She repeated his words as she stepped over to him, her overbearing presence and haunting guise exaggerated in her lantern’s shadows. “Is your mind so simple that you cannot see how fucked you are now?” Without warning, the pelts that covered the shaman’s frame slipped off and piled onto the floor, leaving only the tiger pelt hanging over her head and shoulders. Despite her gaunt face and elongated hands, her lucent body was wondrously supple. Her ample breasts swayed in the dwindling light; perched over her stomach, smooth and taut; which transitioned into her hips, curving enticingly into her legs, which she brought up to straddle the detainee.

“It has been so long since I have been worked up like this,” She stated. “I have been waiting for a chance like this for many, many years.” Her expressionless character struck a chord of concern in Dhar, who made an effort to throw her off. However, she was quick in mounting his rod, taking in his full length in one go. A low groan emanated from the shaman’s throat as she found herself shaking in anticipation. Turning her head over her shoulder, she looked over to her other two companions. “I hope you do not mind me taking the reins here? Ajna, you can take Thorani for this next mission. Her magic is better for healing over time.”

Ajna stammered a response at the suggestion. “Uh…er…okay, yeah sure. Thorani is that alright with you?” She turned towards the darker skinned woman who seemed more interested in what Razmi had in store, but was ever-willing to help regardless.

“Oh! Yes, that sounds like a perfect plan!”

“Okay, good. Uhh, you going to be okay, Razmi?” Ajna watched the shaman grip Dhar’s leg tightly, drawing light claw marks. “We might be gone for quite a while – we can wait if you want?” The recluse shook her head once in resolute defiance.

“That won’t be necessary.” Shifting her attention back towards the soldier she had pinned underneath her, she held up her lantern, the spirit of Bol glowing even brighter than before as she channeled her incantation. “I can use my magic to lull myself into a trance. My mind falls asleep, but my body will continue to feel pleasures that this poor man will soon only be able to beg to achieve.” Her words made a bead of sweat run down Dhar’s cheek. Her voice dropped to almost a whisper as the candles flickered erratically. “And once I'm done, he will empty his sack until there is nothing left." Her gaze intensified, as the entire world began to fade. “Then the only thing he will be able to think of after will be me.” Running a hand underneath his chin, she could feel his pulse reach a feverish pace. “I'm going to make you feel such pleasures that they will soon turn into agony..."

Just as she finished her sentence, the spell was cast. The light from her lantern reached out like the hand of a specter, and phased through Razmi’s mind before it retracted back into the glass container. Immediately her body fell forward like a ragdoll before slowly sitting back upright, her eyes drained of all hints of life. Her mouth hung open vaguely as her body began to rock back and forth ever so slowly. The squelching sounds of her fluids mixing with his could be heard as her movements continued. After a brief period, her hips picked up and fell back down, drawing out another pained moan from Dhar as Razmi’s body went into autopilot. His body struggled even harder against his bindings as he thrashed, but it only ended in Razmi unconsciously matching his ferocity. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched in despair as the two other females merely watched the spectacle unfold. His eyes tracked their wavering bodies as they hesitantly headed towards the door. Just as they pulled open the drape and proceeded to leave did he finally call out.

“Wait! Don’t-! Don’t leave me with this-mmph!” His words were cut off by Razmi planting her lips over his, shoving her tongue roughly into his mouth as his cries were muffled by her rhythmic clapping. Staring in horror, he could only see her half-open eyes stare beyond his anguish and despair. Just as Ajna and Thorani let the sheet fall back into place behind them did the candles die out, ensnaring the room in a coat of black.

…

With the latest mission a success, Ajna delved once again into her Inner Realm, seeking to rest her weary mind and body. The situation she had left Razmi and Dhar in hours prior still sat prominently in the back of her mind, and she made a mental note on freeing the man, despite whatever objections she may face. However, Thorani was more than willing to let the soldier go.

“I wasn’t planning on keeping him there all day. Especially in such a state!” The tall woman explained as they made their way back to Dhar’s hut. “Besides, what I had planned was much different before you and Razmi showed up!”

“Yeah, I know, but I still feel bad. I mean, I know he’s a jackass and all, but he’s still on our team, right?” Ajna played numerous scenarios in her head about how well an assortment of apologies would play out, each one of them ending poorer than the last. “Do you think he’d like flowers?”

“It’s too late for that, dear.” Thorani’s tone was more sober now. “Let’s just hope Razmi hasn’t broken anything vital…” As the two stopped in front of his door, the same anxiety from before rung up as Ajna slowly let herself back in. However this time, a strong odor hit them in waves. It forced the girl to quickly plug up her nose as she had to choke for air.

“Gah-! What-?! What the hell is that smell?!” She almost gagged as she held her top over her nose and mouth.

“That, dear, is the smell of passion.” Thorani answered haughtily, avoiding the fact she had covered her nose as well. Immediately they made their way to the backroom, however the lack of light from the melted candles made their movements unorthodox until they found a candleholder to illuminate the way. The closer they approached, the more pungent the odor was, and the louder the ominous clapping became. Regardless of how long the duo lingered, the intensity and timing of each smack was constant, never slowing down, never ceasing. However, through the echoing smacks, Ajna could make out the faintest hint of a whimper.

Finally coming to the door, they slowly pulled back the curtain. Inside was just as they had left it, aside from a growing puddle underneath where Razmi’s bottom made contact with Dhar’s reddened thighs. Every time she came down, droplets of her juices fell and soaked the hardwood floor. The shaman’s lattern was the only remaining light source, save for Ajna’s candle. Looking around, she began to ignite the dead wicks that still stuck out from piles of wax on the walls, bringing back life once more into the chamber. Now able to see better, the tomboy turned her attention towards her two teammates in the center of the room, lost in the throes of passion.

Razmi now had her arms draped over Dhar’s shoulders, still holding up her lantern, her breasts pushing against his torso as each drop sent ripples running over her flesh. Her eyes still remained half-open, a zombie-like gaze that seemed to be purely concentrated on the light emanating from her lantern. Underneath her was an almost similar matter; Dhar was no longer making idle threats or passive grunts. With a dried stream of pool leading from the side of his mouth and his eyes parted, the only hint of a remaining conscious was a small whimper every few moments as Razmi brought her rear end down onto his ever-constant erection.

“Oog…” Ajna slowly approached the shaman, not wanting to surprise her accidentally. However, just as she got within arm’s reach, her movements began to slow before finally stopping.

“I see you have returned.” Razmi greeted them bluntly, disregarding her body dripping with sweat and the air heavy with sex. “How did the mission go?”

“Razmi…” Ajna mumbled. “Have…have you been doing this the entire time since we left?!” Razmi’s expression failed to change, but she leaned her head onto the male’s shoulder as if in thought.

“Well, I wasn’t disturbed until just now, so I suppose I have. I figured I had him all to myself at least until Thorani arrived.” Ajna went to retort, but the smell of carnal desires wafted back into her nose, filling her lungs and forcing her to hesitate, allowing Thorani to fill in the discussion.

“Oh my gosh! It looks like little ol’ Dhar has finally settled down, would you look at that!” Her cheeriness wasn’t shared amongst the other two females, but her spirits were hardly dampened as she approached the shaman, laying a hand on her bare back. “How was it, Razmi? Did you get what you wanted out of him?”

“I lost count of the number of orgasms I experienced. I estimate at least fifteen within the span of the four hours you two were away.” She shuffled about awkwardly, her legs noticeably unstable, as if they had the consistency of liquid. Hearing this information, however, Thorani’s eyes lit up.

“Fifteen?! That’s amazing!” She seemed genuinely impressed, another truth that didn’t sit well in Ajna’s stomach. “I’m surprised you were able to stay on for that long!”

“I have been…waiting for a chance like this to arise.” Her eyes left the celestial’s and rested upon the soldier’s, watching the slight streams of air leave through his parted lips. “I felt things I thought were no longer obtainable for a woman such as I.”

“Well, I’m glad to have helped!” Thorani beamed, ignoring Razmi’s last statement. “Now then, Ajna and I think it’s about time we let this poor guy go, hmm? He’s had quite the workout!” The shaman turned her head, but did not protest. Thorani then looked over to Ajna for the final call. The girl’s face was beet red and she refused to speak, let alone look at her naked companions any further. Seeing this, Thorani simply shrugged and shook her head. “Ah well, half the fun is getting to see them finish anyway! Or so I’ve heard anyway.

Minding the fluids on the floor, she knelt down in between Dhar’s legs, right underneath where Razmi’s bare bottom sat. She could see her puckered hole situated neatly between her two large, pale cheeks, glistening with her sweat, and a cute shade of red from the rigorous fucking. She could still see where her glistening womanhood took in Dhar’s cock all the way down to the base, drooling over his testicles and dripping onto the floor. The sight tempted her to continue on the debauchery, but she also wanted to see this through.

“Would you like some assistance getting off before I undo the incantation, dear?” Thorani stated, casually situated under her naked teammate, who also didn’t seem to mind the absurdity of the situation. “I’m not going to lie, it will be a lot.”

“That will not be necessary. He will give me his seed, as much of it as possible. I told him as such when we started." Her words widened the grin growing across Thorani’s face as she began to focus her magic.

“Fine by me!” She murmured haughtily, laying a hand on Razmi’s bare ass for support. “Also, I might not get another chance to say this, but you have a lovely bottom.” Razmi seemed taken aback by the comment, taking much longer to respond than usual.

“…Thank you…”

“Alright, now brace yourself, dear! I’m not going to help clean up if you let any out!” Cupping Dhar’s genitals in the palm of her hand, the celestial let her magic emit through her fingertips. With a slight twist of his sack, the dam was finally able to let loose.

Almost immediately, Dhar roared. His voice was dry and hoarse, but the breaking point had finally been reached. What last bit of strength in his legs could be mustered, he thrust upward, right into Razmi’s thirsty cunt. With her body weighing him down, all the two could do was wait for his balls to drain inside of her. Each throb signaled to the girl he was still pumping in more of his seed into her as her walls clamped down on his member reflexively. Her body yearned for his seed, and it was not letting go. The shaman shakily moaned lustfully, surprising even Thorani, before relying on the chair for further support.

“I…I can feel him – I can feel it. It’s…it’s pouring into my womb…” She cooed, no longer caring about the other three with her. Where Thorani had her hand just moments before there was now a waterfall of seminal fluid as the excess warmth streamed out in thick globs, expanding the puddle that was there before. “Oh-oh my…oh my gaw-gaw-gahwaaaaad…” The intense heat swam up through her body, ushering a final climax as her body seized up one last time, keeping everything he had flooded into her from escaping. Finally, the tap began to run dry. What remaining cum was left ebbed from Razmi’s worn hole. Laying a hand on her round ass, she admired the handiwork. “Well would you look at that…I managed to cum from that as well…”

Guiding one of Dhar’s unresponsive hands, she laid it on her stomach, settling one of her own on top of it.

“Your sperm will be relieved to find themselves in such a fertile woman such as myself…”

Thorani remained rigid behind her. Ajna had already ran out, leaving the celestial to watch in both wonder and horror. Never before had she ever witnessed or experienced something quite like this, it sent shivers down her spine, and caused her knees to quake. Bringing a hand to her quivering lips, she nearly fell backwards against the stone wall.

“B…b…by the Gods…”

Razmi, now noticing that someone responsive was still in the room, looked over her shoulder at the stunned woman. “Hey Thorani, would you mind showing me how to do that blue-balling spell? I wanna see how much that Tatanka guy can pump out."


End file.
